


Let’s Stay Together

by crystalfox



Series: Playlist [3]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han attempts to be romantic.





	Let’s Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist song: ‘Let’s Stay Together’ by Al Green.
> 
> Please see series page for more info/notes.

Lando had slogged through a long day of hard graft, meeting after seemingly endless meeting, and he wanted nothing more than a hot shower and an early night. However, when he entered his apartment, he was greeted not by peaceful quiet, but by the sound of swearing and the clanking of pans. Following the noise, and then the strong smells, he found Han in his kitchen, surrounded by disorder.

“Can you explain to me what exactly you are doing here and _how_  you got in?” Lando asks, as he surveys the numerous dirty dishes, splashes of food, burnt pots, and general disarray of his once sparkling clean kitchen.

Han spins around quickly, wiping his hands on his stained top. “Uh, the door was open?” 

“It most certainly was _not_ open. And if you broke in just to make a mess then you better clean it up.”

Shrugging, Han gives a half-smile, “Ok, so _maybe_  I maybe I did break in. But I’m not just making a mess, I’m making _you_  dinner.”

“What?” Lando frowns in confusion, unable to believe that Han is here, let alone that he’s cooked.

“Dinner...y’know, _food,_ that you eat.” Han mutters, running his hands through his hair, as though Lando has asked a very stupid question.

“None of that looks edible.” Lando deadpans, peering into one of the pans. “Besides, _why_  are you cooking?” 

Han glances away, shuffling slightly, “I...thought it would be nice.” He whispers the last word, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

“Someone hit you in the head, Solo? Because this,” Lando waves one hand about, “is very unlike you.” 

“No.” Han blurts, sullenly, crossing his arms. “No-one _hit me in the head._ I just thought-” He stops, shaking his head. “You know what? This was a stupid idea.” Pushing himself away from the counter, he stomps towards Lando, heading towards the door. “See ya.” He mutters unhappily. 

“Wait.” Lando grabs his arm, squeezing him gently. “I was just joking. I was surprised to see you. But I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah?” Han asks tentatively. 

“Yes.” Lando replies firmly, as he wanders towards one of the dishes. Taking a spoon he tries a small amount of what he assumes is some sort of stew. “Mmmm. This...is...so _good.”_  He’s trying to sound genuine but it comes out unnecessarily over the top.

“Shut up!” Han bursts into laughter. “So I can’t cook but I, uh, tried.” 

“You did.” Lando sets the spoon down gently, and tilts his head, studying Han, as if he’s seeing him for the first time. He’s known Han for over twelve years now, five of which have been spent as something more than friends, but he never fails to surprise Lando.

There is a sudden tension in the air, a heat that is not just coming from the steam of the cooking. Neither of them speaks, they just stare at each other, and there is a lot they could say, but talking about feelings has never been their strong point. When they are together, actions always speak louder than words. 

Han breaks the silence first, he is usually the more forward of the two of them when it comes to this sort of stuff, “So, I’m here.” He steps closer to Lando. “Maybe we could order in? Or maybe we just skip dinner all together...” He trails off, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. 

“That sounds...very good.” Lando swallows heavily, and closes the distance between them. “I wasn’t very hungry anyway.”

“Me neither.”

They are almost touching, the anticipation is more delicious than any meal Han could have cooked, and Lando has now forgotten how exhausted he felt earlier. Reaching forward, Han entwines his fingers with Lando’s, tugging him so their bodies are pressed together. 

They kiss, neither of them bothering to notice who leans in first, their minds clouded by lust. It is a needy, electric kiss and it is something that both of them have been dreaming about for weeks. They fall back into the familiarity of their intense desire for one another, and it’s like they’ve never been away from each other.

Lando always wishes, when they kiss like this and the world melts away, that things could stay like this forever. That they didn’t have lives, problems, work - that they could just be together. But it’s a wish that always fades when they inevitably argue or when one of them has to leave. Their lives are complicated and there is no room for any declarations of love. Not yet, anyway.

Han has pushed him up against the counter, their hands roaming across one another’s bodies, and something sharp pricks Lando in the back.

“Ow.” He moans into Han’s mouth and pulls away, turning around to see what the object is. “Ow!” He says, picking up the offending object which just happens to be a knife. “I thought you were trying to do something nice, not _stab_  me.” 

Han grabs it, flinging it into the sink, “Oops?” He murmurs, an abashed expression on his face, stroking Lando’s lower back slowly.

Lando never could resist when Han looked at him with those big eyes. So, he just snorts with laughter, and leans in again. They kiss for awhile longer, enjoying the feel of one another. Eventually, they make it to the bedroom, and there is not much talking but there is a lot of action. It’s exactly what they both need. 

The next morning, an odd thing happens, they wake up slowly and neither of them makes a move to leave. Usually, one or the other heads back to whatever scheme they’re in the middle of. But instead, they simply lie together, sleepy and relaxed. 

“We should.....do this more often.” Han mumbles quietly, as if speaking loudly will disturb their delicate peace.

“Yeah.” Lando nods carefully, pleased that Han seems to feel that this tender morning after is just as good to the passionate night before, “We should.”

They kissed again, and it was kiss full of promise. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/Comments/Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
